WakeUp Call
by SamDennett
Summary: A Daria 'morning after' fic. Not really an update, just corrected some grammar mistakes. Would appreciate reviews.


"Daria" and all related characters are trademarks of MTV Networks, a division of Viacom International Inc., and are used here without permission for the purpose of fan fiction. Please don't sue me. The characters aren't mine in reality, even if I wish they were. The fanfic itself was written strictly for the intent of entertainment by one Sadie Knight (known to the real world as Samantha Dennett), that's me! Please don't steal it and claim it is your own. Feel free to use it for inspiration or to write spin-offs, etc. I don't mind, just as long as you give credit where it is due.

* * *

She woke to the shrill ringing of the telephone, its sharp ring sending small throbs ricocheting through her skull. Stirring restlessly beneath the covers, the young woman prayed that whoever was calling might tumble from the face of the planet for all eternity, allowing her a few more hours of sleep. She didn't remember much. She knew she was in bed with a hangover, the dull ache of an impending migraine sitting just behind her dark eyes. She needed sleep but the incessant ringing of the phone denied any hope of that occurring.

Groaning, head pounding, she scoured the floor for her glasses, instead discovering tattered clothes strewn haphazardly around the room. Mumbling curses under her breath, she grabbed the phone and in a stiff voice stated, "Morgandorffer, minion of the dark one, whom you have woken with your ignorance. Prepare for a slow torturous death. By the way, which would you prefer, the loss of your head or that of your skin?"

She heard a snicker on the other end. "Twisted, Daria. Just twisted. So, what's put you in such a snit?"

Sarcastically, she responded, "Well, I don't know, Jane… Maybe because I thought my friends knew better than to call me before the sun has risen, especially if they plan to see tomorrow."

Jane's cheery laugh grated on her nerves and Daria got the impression that her friend was smirking on the other end. "That's so harsh, D." Her friend was plotting something; she could hear it in the slight drawl of Jane's voice, and she waited for the punch line. "By the way, _Sleeping Beauty_, I should mention that the sun has risen…" Jane chuckled, "and set again."

Daria rubbed her aching temples, trying to sooth her quickly fraying nerves. "Jane, while I appreciate your telling me that I slept through an entire day," she groaned tiredly," I would really enjoy a few more hours of shut-eye."

"Well, _that_ isn't completely the reason why I called…" Daria could almost see the wheels grinding in Jane's head; imagine the soft clicking of the gears coming together. Something important was going to be said, though she couldn't guess what. Brushing a stray strand of dark hair from her face, she waited.

"Well?" she asked impatiently after a few seconds of silence. "What is it?"

"Do you know where Tom is?"

Whatever Daria had been expecting, she hadn't expected this. She felt her face flush. _Tom_. Tom, who she had stolen from Jane. Tom, who she had been dating for almost a year, but never really understood. Tom, the tall broad-shouldered man who had said only two nights before that he loved her.

And deep down inside, she knew. She knew she didn't love him, couldn't reciprocate his feelings. She was fairly certain that their relationship was winding down, and at its end. Even if _he_ had yet to realize it.

She sighed. "No, Jane. I don't know where Tom is." They were supposed to have seen each other that day, she realized, but she had slept through it. Frankly, she was relieved. Perhaps it would make breaking it off with him easier if he were angry with her. She suddenly realized that it was _his_ "declaration" that had driven her to the bottle the night before. She smiled to herself. "You know, Jane, I've just realized that I could care less where he is at the moment."

There was a stunned silence over the phone. "Jane?" she asked concerned.

"When did this realization come to _head_?" Jane questioned with a small hint of humor behind it, making Daria wonder what Jane found so humorous. She frowned to herself before answering.

"Only just now. But God! It's so obvious that we're over. It just took me till now to see it!"

She heard soft laughter and then "Well then…this _will_ make things so much easier."

Daria was immediately suspicious. '_What would be easier'_ she wondered. While she knew she was over Tom, she didn't like the idea that Jane might be interested. She felt a pang of jealousy, but immediately knocked herself on her head for being stupid. _'God! What is wrong with me'_ she thought _'if Jane wants Tom, who am I to get in the way.'_ But she couldn't deny that the idea really didn't sit well.

Jane chuckled knowing _exactly_ what Daria was thinking. "Daria? You still there compadre?"

Embarrassed at her thoughts, Daria quickly answered, "Yeah, yeah I'm here Jane. Ummm…what exactly will be easier?"

"Okay, just follow me for a second," Jane spoke quickly. "You don't know where Tom is and you don't care, right?"

"Yeah," Daria stated impatiently.

"Okay then. Do you know where _I_ am?"

Daria sighed. '_Here it comes,'_ she thought. "Are you at Tom's?" She waited nervously but was startled by Jane's maniacal laughter.

"Not _even_ if he were the last man on earth."

Curious now, Daria couldn't help but ask, "Then where are you?"

"Why Daria, I'm in your room, of course."

The ache in her head had suddenly deepened into a roar, and Daria grimaced. "Not funny, Jane. _I'm_ in my room and you are most definitely _not_ here."

"I'm really _not_ kidding. Your white padded walls and rumpled sheets will vouch for me."

Slightly amused, Daria decided to play along and asked, "Have you been sniffing paint again? Walls can't talk."

"If walls could talk, D, then yours would. I really am in your room."

Jane's response irked her, and she snapped, "I'm not kidding, Jane. Really, where are you?"

Daria heard a frustrated sigh come from Jane and then, "I'm serious, Daria, I'm in your room. You can ask your parents if you don't believe me."

_'What the hell?'_ Daria wondered before asking, "Jane. Is there some big cosmic joke playing out right now that I don't know about, one where I'm the butt of it."

Jane laughed. "To be honest, no. But you do have a nice ass if I do say so myself."

Daria flushed. "Really, Jane. I never really thought you swung that way. I guess it's time we _came out_ and showed the world what we're _really_ made of."

"Jell-O?" Jane asked jokingly.

"No, but I'm sure Upchuck would appreciate that."

Imitating their obnoxious womanizing schoolmate, Jane went "Rrrrrowwww….feisty."

Daria shivered. "Wowwwww…I think I'm going to have nightmares now. Did someone just walk over my grave?"

"Unfortunately Daria, you're not dead."

"Depends on who you talk to."

Jane chuckled and coughed Trent style. "Yeah, good one Daria. But really, D, we're getting off track. Let me try to clear the cobwebs from your brain. Do you know where your sister Quinn is?"

Daria hissed. "Yeah, Jane, way to clear the cobwebs," she said sarcastically. "Why the hell would I care where that little conniving rat is?"

"Whoa. You're pissed." On her end of the phone, Jane grinned. "Okay, let's try this a different way. Where are _you,_ Daria?"

Daria clenched her fists, her tolerance at the end of its rope. "Jane," she growled warningly.

"Hey, before you get yourself up in arms and come looking for me, why don't you put on your glasses."

"Why?" Daria asked annoyed.

"Trust me, oh blind one."

"Fine. One sec." Grudgingly, Daria gave in and started looking while Jane listened to Daria shuffling and cussing through the phone line. "Shit! When did it get so messy in here," she growled. She knew that Jane was probably balling with laughter listening to her have a mental breakdown, and it only aggravated her more.

Jane chuckled. "Hey, Daria?"

"Yeah," Daria snapped in annoyance.

"When are you going to realize that you're not in Kansas anymore…"

"I don't know. If I was of sound state and mind right now, I might be able to respond to that, but at the moment, I feel completely out of my depths." Out of the corner of her eye, Daria thought she saw in the dim light, the blurry outline of her thick framed glasses. "Hold on a sec. I think I found them."

Snickering Jane asked, "Who? Tom and Quinn?" And under her breath, '_That's not the only thing you'll find.'_

"Shut up, Jane. I found my glasses."

On her side, Jane smiled. "Well, my compadre, why don't you put them on."

Daria crawled to her glasses, and reached out to grasp them, jumping out of her skin with a small shriek when the bundle of cloth promptly rolled to the side with a soft "mmm…Daria," then filtered into soft snoring. Daria flushed crimson.

"Ummm…Jane?"

"Yesssss…"

"Don't freak, but there's someone in bed with me."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm not kidding," Daria said worriedly.

Jane snickered. "Oh I know. I most _definitely_ know, you little _minx_."

Daria rubbed her forehead, sure that thunder was now barreling through her brain. "Jane, this isn't something to joke about," she slowly ground out through clenched teeth.

"Oh, I'm quite serious at the moment. And Daria, I was serious when I said I stayed in your room last night. I told your mother that you had to go back to school early because of an emergency and, unfortunately, that I was locked out of my house."

Sighing, she asked, "Is any of that true, Jane?"

"Nope, but I didn't think she'd appreciate me telling her that _my_ bed is currently occupied by another party, whom I couldn't mention for all intensive purposes."

"I'm in _your_ bed, aren't I?"

"Actually, no. I'd hate to burst your bubble," Jane laughed, "well, maybe not, but someone is in _my_ bed, and it's definitely _not_ you."

"Well, are you going to tell me who?" Daria asked angrily.

On her end, Jane smirked. "What? Who's in my bed, or who's bed you're in?"

"Both, damn it." Daria was getting really pissed now. "Jane, this is _not_ a funny situation. I _slept_ with someone last night."

"Daria, relax. Things aren't _quite_ as bad as you're making them out to be. Beside, I probably shouldn't tell you who's in my bed. It's kind of damaging for_ all_ parties concerned." Jane stopped to think. "Though it would make great dirt for blackmail. Maybe I should take a picture?"

Annoyed, Daria snapped, "Yeah, why don't you?"

Innocently, Jane asked, "Oh, you don't mind?" Daria could almost visualize Jane's eyebrow quirking.

"Stop skirting the issue and tell me."

"I don't know, D. You might be disappointed in one of the party if I tell you, though I'm not sure which one."

"Jane…" Daria sneered.

"Actually, you might not give a damn whose in _my_ bed, that is to say, once the person whose bed you're in wakes up. Hell, especially if he decides to play with you a bit."

"Shut up and tell me. I've had it up to here…"

Interrupting, Jane chuckled and said in a lurid manner, "Oh yeah, you definitely had _it_ up."

"Jane!" Daria screeched in embarrassment. "You…"

Dropping the phone with a soft thunk on the bed mattress, Daria was shocked into silence, as the person beside her shot up yelling, "NO! Officer, I swear… I didn't know she was…" the voice broke off as the ebony eyes of Trent Lane came to settle on Daria, then trailed from her face down to her rather bare breasts. His eyes widened. Realizing what he was staring at; Daria grabbed the covers and tugged them protectively over herself, her eyes wide in shock and her cheeks crimson. However, Trent's eyes continued down over the blankets, and came to rest on his own bared skin, as the situation became clear in his head.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, face also red.

"Uh…yeah, my thoughts exactly," Daria muttered.

"So…." he stuttered, "we…" and trailed off nervously.

Embarrassed, she looked away. "Ummm….yeah looks like it."

She grabbed the phone off the bed and scooted away from Trent, then asked as calmly as possible, "Jane, what the hell am I doing in bed with Trent?"

Jane smirked on her end. "I don't know Daria, what do _you_ think you're doing in bed with him."

Daria stared at Trent.

Trent stared at Daria.

Her blush deepened. "Ummm…Trent, I'm sure it's not what it looks like…" However, he didn't answer. "Trent?"

He eyed her thoughtfully, unsure how an angel had managed to end up in his bed. She wasn't a knockout like Monique, his bitchy ex-girlfriend, but there was something about her that made a man _want_ to look twice. She was classically beautiful: big dark eyes you could almost sink into, with pale skin, and long thick brown hair. There was a flush over her skin which almost seemed to make it glow. He felt an uncomfortable tug within and an unbearable tightening in his belly.

And he realized he wanted her…bad.

It was hard for him _not_ to, considering she was in _his_ bed _and_ nude.

"Trent?" She looked at him worriedly. He was looking at her oddly, and Daria had a terrible feeling their friendship might be over. A friendship she wasn't yet ready to let go of. "Trent?"

His eyebrow suddenly lifted into a quirk and he practically purred out, "Hey, Daria." She felt her heart flutter, and wondered what the hell he was thinking. He crawled towards her like a wildcat ready to pounce, and she nervously clenched the sheet closer to her.

"Ummm…"

A slow crooked smile slid onto his face as pulled her closer to him. "Why don't we make up for what we don't remember last night?" Shocked, the covers slipped from Daria's tight grasp and Trent pulled them away from her. He pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. Then slowly spread soft kisses over her skin, enjoying the shudders running through her as his hands slid over its softness. He nipped her ear then ran his tongue around it, sending her pulse beating erratically. Gently, Trent sucked on the lobe, as Daria gasped out in pleasure. "Why don't you hang up the phone, Daria," he spoke softly, as one hand caressed her thigh.

"Um, Jane, something's come up," she stuttered out. "I'll…I'll talk with you lat…later."

On the other end of the line, Jane Lane, artist extroadinare smiled brilliantly as she heard the click of the phone. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ what has come up." Humming to herself, she wondered what Daria would think about the others in _her_ bed. She smirked. _'Oh, yeah. I should go and get my camera,'_ she smiled evilly, rubbing her hands together, _'Blackmail time.'_

**Meanwhile, back in Jane's room…**

She woke feeling his strong arms wrapped around her. Smiling softly to herself, she shifted in his arms so that she could admire his strong, handsome face. His dark brown hair was sexily mussed up, and she found her blue eyes wandering down his toned chest and smirked… last night was a _really_ good night. She was even considering keeping him.

Running her hand down his firm chest, she felt her heartbeat quicken when he let out a sexy growl, before popping one eye to look at her. Wrapping a strand of her copper hair around his finger, he pleasantly smirked and leaned forward to brush a soft kiss across her mouth. She sighed softly, and he hardened at the feel of a hand on his beneath the sheets. "Hey Quinn," he drawled out.

She smiled languidly, "Tom."

"I like the feeling of your hands on me, baby. Why don't you let me do the same." He smirked as he felt her hand sliding up and down on his .

She smiled coyly. "Yeah, why don't you…" her voice trailed off as her eyes slowly widened in horror. Behind him, a body stirred and another head of red hair lifted up so that a matching set of pale blue eyes stared back at her. Questioningly, Tom turned to look, face paling white in shock, the hand around his slid sensuously back and forth.

"Well, hello there…" the red head grinned, "last night was…was wonderful." A lick of the bottom lip and the red-head spoke again. "Why don't we go another round?"

Quinn screamed, flying naked in all her glory off the bed, pulling the sheets with her. Tom shifted slowly away, forcing the hand to release his , and moved behind Quinn, who backed into him nervously. He grimaced embarrassed at what must have transgressed the previous night, and spoke one word with finality.

"Upchuck."

La la la la la.


End file.
